Want
by TwoCute
Summary: Dib wasn't getting the hints so now Zim has to show Dib how he feels about him. ZaDR


**I wrote this in june last tear...so it's old, buut I still like it, I hope do too!**

It was cold and dark.

That was what it looked and felt like as Dib slowly opened his eyes. It took him sometime to realize where he was. Turning his head around in different directions and taking in his surroundings, he made many attempts to move but he found himself strapped by metal restraints. His wrists and ankles were trapped. The teen looked up at the bright light source that hung above his head. Dib tried to look at the background of the room but it was far too dark, giving the teen goose bumps.

'This was new' Dib thought to himself. He shifted his head to get a better look at what contraption he was attached to. It seemed to be a table and the thought made Dib's heart sink but it was far too comfortable to be an operating table. The comforter was a mix of pink and purple and the mental around Dib's wrists and ankles were a simple grey tone. As far as Dib could tell, he was still fully clothed. What the hell was he strapped to! A torture device!

As Dib waited there in complete silence he began to wonder how the hell he got here in the first place. Racking his brain for the last memory he had, not sure whether that memory was relevant to this outcome but Dib remembered how he was yelling at Zim for something. The image was vague in his head but the look on Zim's face was clear. It was an angered expression but there was something else in those alien features that Dib couldn't make out. Now that the boy thought about it, Zim looked confused or perhaps hurt by what Dib was saying to him. If only Dib could remember what exactly he said to Zim that got him such a reaction. That and what he said that got him in this situation.

Dib was debating whether he should start screaming when he heard footsteps. They were the sound of combat boots against metallic flooring. Dib knew it was Zim approaching, Dib knew the sounds of Zim boots in his lab better than anyone. As the footsteps got louder, the mild rage in Dib body was building up. The teen wanted answers, explanations for what the hell was going on…and to be released. Dib tried to pinpoint the location of where the alien was entering from but the darkness covered everything. The noise stopped but no one was seen. The alien purposely kept from the light exposing his presence.

Dib grunted. "Zim! I know you're there! I'm not stupid!" He spat out the words. All Dib got was a chuckle for a response. "This isn't funny, you alien menace!"

Stepping into the light, Zim said "Actually Dib, it is! And you ARE Stupid. Very, very stupid. Mmhm, very dumb indeed."

Dib glared at the green skinned boy and watched as he slowly made his way to the 'table'. Dib started his interrogation of the alien.

"What do you want with me?" Dib continued to glare up at Zim, who smiled at the question.

"Stuff." his voice filled with mystery.

"Stuff! What KIND of stuff! HUH! You want my organs, space boy?" Dib wiggled a little in the restraints.

"No, no. None of that, Dib-stink." Zim walked down to the length of the strange machine to stop at Dib's hips.

"Then what! And what the hell is this thing you've strapped me on?" the teen gave Zim a questioning look. One could say Dib looked a tad curious but Dib would deny such a thought.

"Oh, this?" Zim placed his clawed hand on the padding of the device to emphasize his understanding of the question. He then waited for Dib to confirm that he meant the machine. Dib knew Zim was doing this to tick him off and he hated how it was working. Dib simply nodded his head.

"Well, Dib-thing, if you had not yet noticed it's for keeping you in place." a sly smile crept on Zim's face as he slid his hand briefly under Dib's shirt. Heat shot up to Dib's face. Whether it was from anger or something else, Dib didn't know.

"W-what are you doing!" the boy screeched. He pulled his body up as much as he could to keep the hand out of his shirt but the metal around him wouldn't grant him that wish.

Dib could breathe again when he felt Zim remove the hand himself. Not sure why the alien made such a move in the first place, Dib looked at Zim to find him walking back up to where his face was.

"You see Dib. I'm sure you've picked up on my subtle hints of my superior 'feelings' towards you, correct?" the alien leaned his elbows on the table where Dib's shoulder lay, Dib's nose was so close it almost touched Zim's skin. Dib looked at the calm face that was planted on Zim's face.

The memories were beginning to flood into Dib's brain. They all consisted of Zim harassing Dib in some intimate way. Moments of the alien randomly grabbing the human's hand, to getting way too close to the human boy's face. And the most recent incident...it all made sense now. Zim had played another stunt on Dib...in class. They were to be partners for a science project and Dib was going to work alone but Zim insisted they be partners. After the teacher got involved and Zim ended up winning, they began the lab but Dib couldn't concentrate with Zim staring at him from across the work table. Dib questioned the green boy for his actions and Zim responded with a cheesy pickup line that was too terrible to even recite. When Dib ignored the alien's stupidity, he felt hands on his face and the next thing Dib knew he was in the middle of a forced kiss, in front of the entire class.

That explains why Dib was yelling at Zim...but it still didn't explain how Dib ended up there.

All that processing took a few seconds. Then Dib replied.

"SUBTLE! You've been harassing me in the halls of school every day! Telling me excruciatingly bad pickup lines for the past week! And for what!" he looked at the alien as if it was all some kind of joke.

Zim stood up straight and gave Dib a serious look. "For what? Did you not get what Zim was trying to say?"

Dib looked at Zim's face and was shocked to see how serious the Irken was. He found it a little scary. How serious was Zim when he did the things he did to Dib. Zim didn't REALLY mean what he said about Dib coming from heaven or whatever that last pickup line said, did he?

"Y-you're not serious, are you? I mean, this is a joke, right?" nervousness was evident in the black haired boy's voice. For once he couldn't read the aliens expression, it was so unreal. Not Zim at all. Not the Zim Dib knew anyways.

"No joke here, Dib-thing. After you yelled at me for my actions, I concluded that there was no other way to make you see...So I drugged you and dragged you here" the alien trailed off as he eyed the other teen's trapped form.

Dib was starting to feel sick in his stomach. He had no idea what Zim was talking about. "You drugged me! Are you crazy! And to see what!" he asked, afraid of the answer.

Zim looked at Dib's face and could tell the human was genuinely confused. At that moment Zim realized that he really did fail to show the pitiful human his new found feelings. Zim sighed and lowered his head. His antenna lowered as well. Dib saw this action Zim displayed as some sort of alien way to show defeat.

Dib didn't want to say why Zim did this in hopes that Zim would say it for him but by the way Zim was standing there, nothing was going to happen unless Dib pushed the matter further. He wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Dib adjusted as much as you could adjust being tried by metal straps. And before he spoke he cleared his throat.

"...um...are you trying to say that...you...uh like me?" it was difficult to say the least since an enemy should never have to ask this to his nemesis.

The question seemed to take Zim out of his thoughts. He directed his glaze at Dib. Dib stared at the hand that was now fiddling with the collar of his shirt. He wondered if this was a nervous habit Zim did. Dib felt the talons glaze over his soft skin giving him a shiver up his back. Such light touches relaxed Dib and he took a slow inhale of air. Then he heard Zim whisper.

"I won't fail this time." and before Dib could say a word Zim hoisted himself on the table with his legs on each side of Dib's hips. The human's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he stared at Zim.

Zim could feel a sense of power rush through him as he sat on top of the human boy. This must be what he wanted all along. To confuse the Dib, to have him under him the way he was now. There was just one more thing Dib needed to do to make it all perfect. Zim needed to know that Dib wanted him as much as he wanted Dib. This, to Zim, was the only way to get what he wanted.

"_ZIM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_ The teenaged boy squirmed under the alien. But Zim had his weight on Dib stomach so if he moved too much it would hurt. "_GET OFF ME_!" Dib grunted.

Zim leaned in towards Dib's ear and whispered "Shh, Dib-human. Zim has done a lot of research on this."

Zim began rubbing his claws up and down Dib's sides to calm him down. The strange contact caused Dib to arch his back a bit. Dib didn't know why he responded that way, it just felt so nice. No one has bothered to make Dib feel good. Everyone wanted the teen to suffer.

Zim was surprised by the reaction he got from Dib but he could still feel the black haired boy trying to escape and he was shaking a little bit. The human was scared. Of what? Zim was simply going to give pleasure to the boy. He didn't get how that could scare Dib. When the alien lifted his head to look at Dib, he saw pure confusion and a hint of fear in the human boy's eyes.

Dib's facial features changed once he noticed the alien was looking at him. Dib didn't like where this was going.

"Research on what?" he voice had an angry tone to it.

Zim saw how this was going nowhere. So he needed to be straight forward. He moved away from Dib and spoke with his voice low.

"I stumbled upon your species mating rituals." the Irken narrowed his magenta eyes before he continued. "They call it 'making love' or 'sex.' It is in almost every song that exists on this filthy planet. It's all you smelly earth pigs want... all you need."

Dib was silent. He felt his body go ridge at the mention of sex. The paranormal investigator never thought about such things. He didn't really have much time to. Never once was the teen curious about it, it just wasn't his thing. The paranormal was his thing and Zim was a part of Dib's paranormal obsession, a big part, so having sex with Zim would be equivalent to having sex with the paranormal. Is that even right? Zim was also a male alien so wouldn't that make Dib a gay xenophile. Dib didn't say he had feelings for Zim but he had to admit, there was something about the alien that made Dib...feel. No matter what feeling it was, Dib always felt something because of Zim.

"...That's...not true. I never needed it." Dib looked Zim dead in the eye. He wasn't going to give up his dignity so easily. If Zim tied him to this table thing to have sex with him, then Zim will have to work for it somehow.

Zim's face turned from serious to a soft kind of look. It took Dib a bit to realize that Zim was leaning back down.

"No one's wanted you before Dib...but Zim...wants you." and with that Zim gently pressed his jade lips against Dib's.

Dib laid there, letting the other boy take his lips in a kiss. To Dib's surprise, his eyes slid half shut instead of wide open. Then Zim pulled away but not too far because he wanted to see Dib's expression and Dib still looked a bit lost.

Zim lowered his head once more to nip at the human's earlobe. That got Dib's full attention seeing as he made a startled noise at the contact. Zim then slowly snaked his slim tongue around the back of Dib's ear.

It was reflex for Dib to lift his shoulder at the feel of something so close to his ear. He couldn't believe that any of this was happening. Just the thought alone of Zim wanting Dib in this way was unbelievable. Now the green boy was licking him, something inside Dib was telling him he was going to lose but Dib almost didn't care. Almost. Zim travelled down Dib's neck, biting lightly and making sure to lick the hurts he made. Dib's breath caught in his throat and his heart was racing at an incredible pace.

"Zim...we're not gonna...you know?...have sex, right?" Dib asked, trying to ignore the hot appendage sucking on his sensitive skin. Zim growled and stopped his advances to look at Dib, frustration written on his Irken face.

"Vile creature, Zim has told you he wants you." He said sourly ans crossed his arms over his tiny Irken chest, obviously not impressed. "What more do you want?"

Dib gave Zim his blankest stare. How can that alien assume Dib would let Zim take him just by saying he wanted him. They were enemies, none of this should even be happening. This must be a nightmare! Dib was sleeping and he needed to wake up, but it sure as hell felt real.

"I-I can't do it with you Zim! Are you nuts! There's so many things to take into consideration here! Don't you understand that!" Dib reasoned, making a failed attempt to break free from the metal restraints again out of rebellion.

Zim narrowed his eyes. "Like what?" he asked in what seemed to be a dangerous tone of voice. Dib couldn't believe Zim is actually trying to pursue this idea. There's so many things wrong with it.

"Like...one, you're an alien! Two, we are both males-" Dib was interrupted by Zim.

"What's wrong with that." then Zim placed both of his palms over Dib's shoulders.

"Zim has the right equipment to get the job done." Zim said with lust in his voice and Dib's face went so red he thought his skin was melting.

Zim smirked that the reaction. "Your blushing. A lot." Zim stated.

Dib turned his head to the side and spoke softly. "Sex...is what lovers do. We're not lovers, Zim. We're the opposite." It was still too dark to see anything in the background beyond what the light touched, creeping Dib out a bit.

"We don't have to be." Zim spoke as softly as Dib did.

Dib didn't move, he just shut his eyes. 'Was this some sort of twisted confession' the teen thought. An unavoidable urge was creeping up Dib's spine and he knew he couldn't keep up this act. Zim's words had finally sunk in. Somebody wanted him and it was hard not giving in to such an overwhelming feeling since it was apparent to Dib for so long that no one wanted him.

Zim took Dib's chin into his clawed hand and turned the human's head to face Zim again. The alien kissed Dib once more. Dib tried to move his head so he wouldn't be locked in Zim's kiss but the alien forced his serpent tongue into Dib's mouth. The sudden invasion surprised Dib and he felt Zim's tongue roam all over and the feeling caused an unknown part of Dib to react. So Dib too began to roam around in Zim's mysterious mouth causing the alien to moaned in response to Dib's compliance.

Dib was about to gab at Zim's clothes when he was reminded of the metal straps. He grunted and continued to push against them. The kiss was turning into a make out session and neither Dib nor Zim knew how to make out but it all came so naturally.

Zim, with the freedom he had, started to move his hands all over Dib, sliding his hands under the human's shirt causing the teen to squirm a bit. Zim knew where he wanted to go, there were weak spots on the human body located on the chest. Once he found them he made his move.

Zim gentle caressed a tiny nub that stood out of Dib's skin. Dib almost screamed against Zim's mouth and his back arch up instantly. He never expected that out of all things to be done to him. Zim moved from the kiss to catch his breath. He could feel Dib's hot breath hitting his cheek one after another. The boy was panting and the sound was like ecstasy to Zim's antennae.

When Zim rubbed the sensitive pecks harder Dib couldn't hold back the moan that made its way past his lips. His hands clenched into fists as he concentrated on the pleasure; it wasn't much so he had to make with what he was given for now. Then Zim switched to the left nipple after he was done with the right one and the invader received the same reaction. Little did Dib know, his moans were only feeding the fire.

It was getting extremely hot in the room and there is only one way to fix that so Zim decided that that was enough of playing with the Dib's pleasure spots and leaned back to remove his shirt/tunic. Dib watched through half lidded eyes as Zim began to undress. The human was still panting and his heart rate increased as he viewed the alien's naked chest. The first thing Dib thought when he saw Zim's chest was, more green. Dib then noticed that Zim had no nipples. Damn, Dib couldn't get back at Zim for fondling his nipples. Dirty alien. Dib's eyes began to trail down Zim's chest and he concluded that the alien had a slim chest.

Heat began travelling down to Dib's lower regions as the thought of Zim taking him become much more appealing. He wanted those tight muscles against him.

Zim observed the look Dib was giving his exposed chest. "Like what you see, human?" he said tilting his head to the side a little. Dib scolded back.

"Show off. You get to take off your goddamn shirt but I have to stay stuck to this thing." Dib grumbled his misfortune and Zim simply chuckled evilly.

"I like you better like this." he gave Dib's angry expression a smirk. Then the alien began to pull Dib's shirt over his chest and the cold rushed to meet Dib's skin. Clothes can really block out room temperature sometimes but Dib sighed at the cool feeling. He shouldn't be enjoying this...but he is.

Zim bent over Dib's naked stomach and licked it to get a taste of the human. Human skin didn't have much of a taste as it did a scent and the Dib smelt delicious. Zim wanted to lick every part the human boy's skin but he can always do that another day, he needed to get straight to the point and there was definitely one sticking out of Dib's pants. Zim kept that in mind as he licked and sucked his way down to Dib's abdomen.

Dib liked being covered in the alien's saliva but at the same time he didn't. It leaves a chilly, wet feeling after and he moved uncomfortably as Zim got lower to his special place.

"Nngh, Zim..." Dib whined.

Zim looked up at Dib and gave him a questioning look. "What is it now, Dib-thing." the alien said the words as if Dib was being a nagging housewife.

"M-my ankles...release them!" Dib demanded though his voice was shaky.

Zim thought for a moment. Then he reached over to the side of the table and after a few seconds a hissing sound could be heard in the room.

Dib sighed in relief as the metal was no longer strapping his legs to the machine. He instantly bent his knees and Zim smirked, pushed Dib's legs open, making the human yelp in surprised embarrassment.

"Clever, Dib-stink. Things will be much easier this way." the green boy began undoing Dib's pants and dragging them off.

Dib started to panic, he didn't know how to react to the situation. He had never experienced this before and once his legs were bare, his first instinct was to close his legs again. Of course with Zim in between them, the force caused him to stumble forward a little. Dib laughed nervously when Zim gave him a "what the hell" look.

"I-it's my first time..." Dib averted his eyes. "I'm...nervous." Dib mentally slapped himself for telling Zim that. Dib always had a bad habit of saying what he felt, especially around Zim. Dib noticed the little smile on the alien's face and it was a genuine smile. Dib was about to yell at him when Zim bent over and pressed their lips together in yet another kiss. It was quick and Zim asked Dib softly.

"Would Dib prefer Zim to be up here and use his hand instead?"

The question made Dib melt underneath Zim. The usually cold hearted Irken was being so gentle and passionate. Dib felt like a wuss when he nodded his head to Zim's suggestion and Zim rested his head onto Dib's shoulder and adjusted himself so his hand had easy access to Dib's length.

When Zim took a hold of Dib's manhood, Dib gasped and Zim nuzzled his head into Dib's neck and muttered.

"Don't be nervous, Dib." and with that Zim began to move his hand up and down, slowly. Dib breathing intensified with every movement Zim made on his length and when Zim moved faster, Dib let out a shaky moan.

"Ahh...!" Dib lolled his head back. The pleasure was getting higher by the second and Dib really wished he told Zim to remove the metal from his wrists too.

Dib's moans were becoming rather loud so Zim pumped his hand against Dib even faster, sending Dib over the edge.

After Dib's essence shot out along with his satisfied moan, Zim pulled his hand out from Dib's pants to shake off the semen.

Dib blushed madly and muttered between his pants. "It's...your fault...not mine."

Zim turned to smile at Dib. "Nonsense Dib-thing. It would have been easier to just swallow the stuff then have it strayed all over the place." he gave his hand one last shake before he placed it back on the Irken machinery. When Zim saw Dib's face he almost cried of laughter because the human's face was as red as a tomato and Dib's anger just added to the colour.

"Geez, Zim! You can't just say that stuff like it's the most casual thing ever!" the boy scream, mostly because Zim was laughing hysterically at him. "It's embarrassing!" He whined at the end.

Zim wiped away an invisible tear from his magenta eyes and sighed.

"Very well then, Dib-monster. Shall we continue?" Zim said slyly. Dib swallowed hard as Zim took his legs and positioned them to straddle Zim's hips then Dib noticed something.

"Aren't you...going to remove you pants then...?" such an awkward question to ask your nemesis.

Zim quickly looked down to see that his pants were indeed still on. Zim's face turned into a deep shade of green. He was more than ready to begin...with his pants on.

"I-I knew that..." Zim said shamefully and began to remove his pants.

Dib chuckled and the sound was music to Zim's antennae. Dib watched as Zim's antenna perked up and hung over his head. He wanted to touch the alien stalks but for the 100th time he couldn't. Damn metal straps.

"Zim. Can you free my arms now...I need them." Dib asked a bit nervous, since he was basically telling the alien he was going to have sex with him but Dib didn't think Zim could catch on to the underlining meaning.

Zim looked up at Dib then to his arms. And then gave Dib his trademark look. One eye wide the other half shut. Dib just rolled his eyes. He could tell Zim didn't want to let him go completely due to the chance of Dib running off.

"I'm not going to run away Zim." Dib assured the paranoid alien and Zim's face lit up to Dib's surprise. The human didn't know how much this meant to Zim. It made Dib smile. Again, Zim bent over to press another button and that hissing sound came and Dib was happy to hear it.

Finally Dib felt he had some control over the matter when he used his now free arms to bring Zim's lips to his. Dib was starting to see the Irken in a whole new light and he wanted to touch him.

The action was too quick for Zim to avoid so the alien yelped as he was forced down into a kiss. '0The Dib really did need his arms' the Irken thought to himself.

The two worked together as they multitasked. Dib kept his hands firmly on Zim's face so Zim could use his hands to get any remaining fabric out of the way.

Once the two were completely naked Zim straddled Dib and Dib wrapped his arms around Zim's neck for support. Dib was shaking again and since they were practically glued to each other, Zim could feel it.

"Are you cold, Dib-thing?" Zim asked.

"...yeah." Dib lied. He was actually terrified but he couldn't let Zim know that. Not this time.

Zim glanced at Dib. the human looked pale all of a sudden. Zim ran his claws down Dib's face, his skin was so soft, even when Zim wore gloves. Zim knew why Dib was shaking, it wasn't that cold in the room.

Dib didn't understand why Zim stopped everything so suddenly so he looked up at Zim.

"W-why did you stop?" not like Dib wanted to continue but it just puzzled him.

"I'm waiting for you, Dib-stink"

Dib's eyes widened. 'Waiting for me!' he thought.

"But I..." then Dib saw Zim's longing expression. Shit, the alien knew he wasn't shaking because he was cold...and Zim really wanted this. Dib took a huge breath, nodded then said.

"Ok...I'm ready."

Zim quickly kissed Dib and began to enter the human.

Dib tightened his hold around Zim's neck as he felt the foreign appendage press into him. He wiggled his body up to avoid the pain but Zim took Dib's hip and held him into place, slightly regretting giving the human his arms and legs back but Zim understood why Dib was reacting this way.

Once inside Dib, Zim loosened the grip he had on the human's hip so that Dib could adjust to the position. Dib did so and nodded his head to let Zim know he could continue. As Zim pulled out, Dib moaned a bit but the pain came back as Zim pushed back in. It was like this for a bit until Dib moaned regardless of Zim entering him or not. Zim himself began to moan with Dib.

Dib moved his hands to take a hold of Zim's shoulders. He shut his eyes tightly as he concentrated; he wanted to move with Zim so he rocked his hips to meet Zim's thrusts. Zim moaned loudly at the way Dib moved against him and the sounds that were coming out of the human's mouth made Zim hit harder.

Dib's head was spinning out of control as the pain transformed into pleasure. Zim found a sweet spot and continued to hit it over and over again. Each time, Dib screamed out in ecstasy. The teen never knew sex was so great.

Zim was reaching his climax and he needed one more thing from Dib to be fully satisfied. The Irken leaned his head as close to Dib's ear as he could and began to lick it again as he said.

"Dib. My name..." Zim's voice was faint and exhausted because he was so close to finishing.

"Mmmahh,w-what?"

"Scream my name, Dib." Zim demanded through clenched teeth. His request was soon followed by a loud moan he couldn't hold back. The human was so hot inside and the heat intensified with each thrust Zim did.

Dib heard Zim's demand and hesitated. Dib couldn't think too much but he knew that screaming Zim's name was probably destroy any pride he had left, which wasn't too much at this point.

"Ah! But..." Dib's voice was wavering and Zim moved faster, if that was even possible. "Ahhh!" Dib didn't expect Zim to pick up so quickly.

"Dib. Please." Zim sounded like he was begging the human, but he didn't mean to sound like that, his climax was just around the corner.

Dib could feel an intense pleasure coil up in his stomach and he began shaking due to an orgasm that was engulfing his body. He dig his fingertips into the alien's green skin and arched his back as high as he could.

"Ahh! Mmm, Zi-mmm." The human could barely speak. His mind shut off and let extreme pleasure take over.

Not quite satisfied with Dib's cry, Zim hit against the teen as hard as he could. Zim fought against his release until he heard Dib scream.

"Ah! Mmm-ahh! ZIM!" human moaned loudly and held onto Zim as his orgasm reached its maximum. Zim came soon after the scream of his name, he was completely satisfied. Dib could feel Zim's essence releasing into him.

The two lay there panting and riding their high together. Zim could hear Dib swear under his breath for actually screaming the alien's name and Zim smirked to myself. He licked and nipped at Dib's neck. The Dib was his now.

Dib just stared at the light over them. Since the last time he started at that light he had no idea that this would happen. Dib began to pay attention to Zim licking his skin again. 'Does that alien ever give up!' he questioned in his head. The thought made Dib smile a little, the alien really wanted him.

But Dib wanted to know what would happen now? They just had sex, the most intimate thing two individuals could do so did that make them a couple now? Did they...love each other? That last thought gave Dib the shivers The teen wasn't ready to 'fall in love', or was he? He wasn't ready to have sex but he still did that. The loss of Zim's body heat strayed Dib from his thoughts.

"Zim?" Dib asked.

Zim was sitting on the edge of the table, swinging his feet aimlessly. It was odd seeing the alien like that. Was Zim calm or lost? Then Zim turned to face Dib, who was prompted up by his elbows. The teens shared a moment, just looking at each other. It wasn't awkward; they were questioning the other with their eyes when Zim spoke up.

"Does Dib...want to stay the night?"

"Uhh...sure." replied Dib. He sat up straight and felt the pain in his spine and hissed. Zim gave the human a worried look.

"I'm fine." he muttered under his breath. Zim just turned to face away from Dib. The two sat there, not sure what to do next.

"You don't know how happy I am right now." Zim finally said. Dib quickly turned his head to Zim, not believing what the alien just said.

"R-really?" shock evident in the pale skinned boy's voice. "I guess that's good then" he said after, not really having much else to say. Dib didn't regret giving his virginity to Zim but he wasn't particularly enthused about it.

Zim was getting really tired. Irkens don't sleep for long periods of time like most humans but Zim liked to rest once in a while and he really needed to now.

Dib jumped when PAK legs appeared out of Zim's PAK. He noticed that they were picking up Zim's clothes that were tossed to the floor then Dib's clothes appeared in his face. He thanked Zim and they dressed themselves.

Zim took a glance at Dib, who had already finished clothing himself and wondered if the human was alright. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to ask. Suddenly the black haired teen spoke.

"Zim...I think...I love you..."

Zim almost broke his neck when he turned to stare at Dib. He never expected the human to say that.

Zim regained his composure. "That was my plan Dib-filth."

Dib laughed half-heartedly. "Well, for once your plan worked." Dib turned to look at Zim and Zim was looking back at Dib. They both leaned in for a kiss. And when their lips meet, sparks flew. Zim took a hold of Dib's hair while Dib placed his hand on Zim's cheek. It was their most passionate kiss so far and when they broke for air, Dib kissed Zim's forehead gently.

Zim knew that Dib wanted him too now.

They hopped off the machine and Zim took Dib's hand and lead him out of the room. Dib took one last look in the room, telling himself that that was where he lost his virginity to an alien, still unsure whether that was a good thing or not. But when he's older and still living with the alien, he'll look back to the memory and know that it was worth it. Zim shut the door and they went to the elevator and waited to be taken up for a place to sleep.

**So what are your thoughts on my first lemon! **

**Reading this kinda made me want to do another one at the same time I was like how did I even write this! O.o**

**If you guys like it. I'll do another one. -w-**


End file.
